


Angels and Demons and Doubt

by INerdMuch



Series: Demon and bag man png [2]
Category: Villainous
Genre: Black Hat is somehow... not a bad person?, Flug is awesome, Gay, HGGNNNNNNN, I have no regrets, Soo, You can skip ch.1 if you must, cause it is smut, end my suffering, god is a jerk, he's pretty bad., i didn't, lord bless my soul, that was a lie, u wanted this, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INerdMuch/pseuds/INerdMuch
Summary: Let's just say, God is slightly upset at their relationship. His idea?Send angels to kill Black Hat, obviously. Flug disagrees.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmmm...

Ch1

"What the Hell." Black Hat hissed, teeth glinting dangerously, shaming sharp pointy things everywhere. The three minions in front of him looked too the floor, fiddling with their clothes. Each looked away when they felt his gaze.

"Well... it's just..." started Boho, when the office door was opened by a soft blue paw. A bear entered, holding a feather duster and cleaning bottle, growling in a friendly manner. It waved, and scurried away as two lasers burnt the wood next to him. Teddy gulped.

"5.0.5! Get Flug in here before I destroy seventeen hospitals!" Screeched the irate demon, gripping his desk. Black Hat points to the door threateningly.

"You will leave, and you will behave, unless you wish to lose several viTAL ORGANS!" The hellish being commanded, shifting to a terrifying beast he had once seen in another dimension.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Flug followed 5.0.5 down the hall fearfully. He held a cup of boiling water, acid and coffee, something his jefe seemed to enjoy. Holding the cup away from his flesh, he tried not to inhale the acrid scent of formaldehyde and Nitroglycerin.

He spotted his friends conversing in whispers halfway down the hall from the door. 5.0.5 left, presumably to clean a mess Demencia was sure to have made.

Flug gently opened the door. His boss was rippling ethereally, and his moth dropped. The combination of his boss's anger, and the way he was looking at him... he felt rather tight in his clothes.

Licking his lips, he placed the cup on the desk. Black Hat sipped at the proffered drink, letting it dribble somewhat down his chin. Looking Flug in the eye, he leant forwards, and spoke next to Flug's ear.

"Now, look... you told them how to get here. You see what that has done? It's made me feel very, _very_ tense." He ground out quietly, holding Flug by the chin. He ripped his bag off, exposing the doctor's scarred and innocent and plump little mouth.

Flug whined and pulled away slightly, before leaning into the touch. His cheeks were rosy, and his heart pounded.

"I-I-I-... s-sir... this is-" he squeaked out, feeling teeth graze his neck. Black Hat hushed him, and rubbed his fingers over Flug's lips, muttering to himself. He turned his attention from his lips to the smatter of pale freckles on the button like nose.

"Oh, honestly Flug. How clueless are you?" Growled the creature, before leaning in and touching their lips. Flug jumped at the contact.

He felt rough lips and sharp teeth touch all over his mouth. He faintly remembered that his friends could probably hear him, but his dismissed it. His hands shot up, knocking off the infamous black hat and curling tightly around horns, pulling his Jefecito down.

Flug made an animalistic sound, and deepened the kiss, roughly dragging his teeth over the others tongue. Black Hat made a pleased noise, before pulling him onto his lap.

Flug moaned at the friction in his jeans, and sat with his legs either side of Black Hat's, grinding down slightly. The demon chuckled darkly, before cupping his ass, massaging it with barely contained claws.

They separated as Flug yelped, a strand of saliva and who knows what from Black Hat connecting them.

"A-ah! Sir, that's cheating!" Came the undignified squeak. Black Hat looked at him with lidded eyes. Annnnnd, there goes his everything.

Roughly, Flug ground deep into Black Hat's hips, an extremely noticeable bulge in his jeans. He began to dry hump his boss before a hand was slipped down and it grabbed-

"Oh. OH. OOOOOOOHHHHH." Yelled Demencia, who had wandered in to bother her 'twu wuv'. The sight of Flug grabbing Black Hat's shoulders with a demon claw down his jeans was enough to make most surprised.

Flug quickly drew his lab coat to cover his indecencies, whilst Black Hat looked ever furious. IT WAS GETTING TO THE GOOD PART!

Demencia stepped outside.

Flug looked over to Black Hat. Through innocently dark eyes, he lustfully whined.

"Bedroom." He whispered, bouncing his hips slightly. Seductively, he began sucking and nibbling the point of a horn. A swirl of shadows later, and they were in a large room, decorated with reds, silvers and blacks. Flug fell back on the bed.

Wrapping his legs around the demon's waist, he pulled downwards. Black Hat dangerously said;

"Mine. You are Mine. And I will make sure of it." He began to lick Flug's neck. "I'm going to mark you, so no other ever touches what belongs to me."

Flug tilted his head back, pleasure coursing over him, a constant throb now situated in his mind. He felt teeth, and a jolt of pain, before a thick and heady feeling seeped through his throat to his collarbone.

Flug felt so close, yet so far. The second Black Hat let of of his neck, his mouth went straight to the demon's crotch. Pulling away the fabric, he shoved the first thing he gripped into his mouth. It swirled and danced on his tongue. Deciding to be curious later, he hummed and licked.

Though he couldn't see it, he had reduced Black Hat to a trembling mess. It had been a long time.

The demon managed to push him away long enough to strip him of his trousers. Flipping him, he pushed the human's face into the cashmere, velveteen and silk pillows. Loud moans echoed through the room.

Black Hat went straight in, ignoring any cries of painful pleasure, and began to writhe around inside his dear doctor.

Flug on the other hand was near ready to orgasm, and the sensation of heat and friction and pain was desensitising him to the world. He was yelling and screaming, he noted.

A tightening from Flug was all it took to deliver them both into the throes of pure, undiluted pleasure. Viscous fluid filled Flug further, and now a splash of white contrasted the once black sheets.

"H-holy hell." Flug whimpered, rolling onto his back. Wincing, he returned to his side. Black Hat gently lapped up excess mess from his skin, relaxing him into a state of contentedness.

"Excellent job, Flug."

"Same to you Jefecito."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When feeling returned to Flug, he excused himself with a gentle touch of hands, and sought out his friends. They were still outside the office. They all stared at the new mark on his neck, and he coughed.

"Shut up."

"We didn't say anything!" Griped the trio.

"You thought it!" Flug bemoaned.

"True" said Star. Teddy slapped his head, and they all laughed. Flug lead them to his lab, limping slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Hat lay in bed, comfortable and satisfied. Flug was wilder than anticipated.

He smiled, and cuddled into the now Scientist scented pillow. He was spent, having marked his mate. He traced his own mark, just above his right hip. Now they matched.

Ticking startled him out of his blissful state. He shot up, and stared in horror at a clock with no numbers, but instead varying distances, from one thousand miles to ten yards.

"Oh, sweet Satan." He whispered.

This couldn't happen.

Not again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORSOOTH

Ch2

A flurry of darkness swept over the manor of Evel Street, Coincidens city. A face peered out fearfully, and heavy artillery was trained on the sky. A bright point mistaken for an early star was growing, descending toward the house rapidly. A faint warcry could be heard.

"Stay away from the windows!" A shout echoed through the house, and its inhabitants scurried together in the sizeable dining room. Guns wee clutched in hands, each with the power to destroy worlds.

A blue bear was cowering beneath the table, holding a human to its chest. The human in question was terrified of the descending being.

Four demons stood at the ready, waiting for the angel to crash into them. Running and hiding was futile. A dragon hybrid sharpened her teeth on a wet stone, pricking her hands on the various knives strapped on her.

A loud boom rang throughout the house. A fully suited demon tched and checked his wrist.

"Precisely two point nine miles." He grumbled, looking toward the ceiling. The three others fidgeted into their armour, stroking gum handles and smooth chest plates. The dragon hybrid huffed out a puff of smoke, dropping the stone.

Under the table, Dr Flug was pressed steadily into his creation, which shivered inconsistently. He rubbed along his face, fear gripping him. Looking toward his boss, friends and annoyance, he whimpered quietly. In the near silent room, it was deafening. 5.0.5 hugged him closer.

The ceiling sagged and imploded, pushing the tense atmosphere to one of adrenaline. From the rubble, a tall humanoid stood.

It's skin was a heavy caramel, its eyes light and airy. Flowing locks tumbled in waves, landing at his waist. It wore a white skirt, and nothing else. Holding a sword, its wings filling the room with pure down, it was a beautiful creature.

It wanted to kill them.

"Malphas." Even his voice was perfection, rich and baritone. Black Hat scowled at the being, gripping his namesake.

"You are charged with the depuritisation of Mathew Columbus Totem, and will now answer for your crimes. Come quietly, for I have the power of God with me." Flug hissed at his old name. That wasn't him, not anymore. The sound drew attention to him.

"Mathew. Fear not, for we are here to save you. I am the angel Michelangelo, and I am to carry you to heaven." He extended a large, slightly glowing hand. Flug pressed away to the wall. Fear flew from him, tainting the room.

Black Hat growled ferociously, and Flug ran behind him, seeking safety. The angel frowned. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to run to him, and live blissfully in heaven.

"I understand not. Mathew-"

"My name is Flug Slys. Mathew died long ago!" He cried, pressing into Black Hat, who wrapped an arm around him.

"Leave. He is MINE. Tell God that he belongs to me, and I to him. We are marked!" Said the cold demon, raising his sword.

Michelangelo gaped. He shook off his awe and grew furious. This was despicable! No way should this happen. Demons could not love like them. They were heartless. Soulless.

He must be brainwashed.

Michelangelo stepped forward, and stared at them all in contempt.

"You are all under arrest. I am going to fetch more angels. Do not-" a laser shot straight through his wing, pain growing from the area. He couldn't fully register it until another shot went through his leg, and he yelled in pain. He fell to one knee, panting.

Demencia ran forward and cut his hair short in one fell swoop. The snipping sound was hideous to his ears.

She danced back, holding the strands in one hand, petting it.

"So pretty!" She cooed. He glared at her.

Flug walked toward him, scared but in need of sending a message to God.

"Tell our Lord and Saviour," he spat angrily, "that he was not the one to pull me from a wreckage and save me. Tell him that I gave up on him when he left me with my parents. Tell him," he whispered this in the angels ear, "that he is not as benevolent as he wants to be."

Michelangelo weakly looked up. He spread his wings, and shot out of the ceiling. He flapped just above the house, buffeting them with wind.

"I will not give up on you!" He shouted, soaring upward. He soon became lost in the Stars, just another distant glimmer.

Flug gracefully sank to the floor, ready to faint. His friends cheered, his bear and sibling figure yelled in joy, and he heard Black Hat congratulate him. He focused on him.

Tears rolled from his eyes, fat and heavy, pooling in his collarbone. He felt a touch on his shoulder, and shadows spiralled over him, pulling him int his bedroom. He was laid upon the bed, and Black Hat lay next to him gently.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He spent a long time cuddling into his... boyfriend-mate-spouse thing. Whatever they were, it was love.

After his hiccups and loud tears had resided into sniffling snores, Black Hat continued to stroke his back, pondering the angel's words. It would not be easy to fell many.

Growling, he sat up slowly, almost getting away, when a whine from Flug's unconscious form stopped him. He lay back down with a sigh.

They could get on without him for an hour or two.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

He needed to learn that Demencia could ruin a room in less than a minute, and that having demons who were equally excitable when it came down to it was a bad idea.

His eye twitched at the mess, and glared down at the embarrassed quartet.

"You know what? Go crazy." He grumbled, walking out. Shouts of glee and the sound of ruined furniture becoming more ruined sounded behind him.

The insufferable bear was growling and cooing softly at Flug when he returned. The bear was holding pills, juice, a bowl of soup and some chocolate on a tray. Flug was pushing him away. Sitting behind him, he pulled the scientist into his arms. Grabbing the tray with his tentacles, he shooed away the bear.

"Flug. What is wrong?" He questioned, letting the human sag back into his chest. Flug rasped something, and a tentacle held a cup to his lips. He sipped reluctantly, gulping as soon he realised how thirsty he was.

"Jefe-" he said, before pausing. Choosing his words, he spoke up after a pregnant silence. "Will they kill you? The angels. I can't- no-don't die-" he gasped.

As Flug shook and hyperventilated in his lap, the demon held him close. How did one deal with this?

When Flug stopped, he held the glass to trembling lips, letting him sip at the juice, before a spoon pressed at his mate's lips.

"Just focus on eating for now, Flug." Said Black Hat, spooning soup into the eager mouth. When the bowl was empty, he broke off bite sized peices of chocolate, feeding him gently.

Flug took the pills himself, and as Black Hat made to leave, followed him.

Voraciously, they began to plan their next battles, feeling calmer, and more content.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Demencia and Boho grinned as they snapped more picture of hands touching, gentle embraces and little kisses.

"Guys, we shouldn't be doing this..." said Star, wringing his claws. Teddy scoffed, recording a video of the two lingering close together.

"Fives! Get the computer, we're making a montage!" Squealed Demencia. The three others cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORSEETHED


	3. Chapter 3

Flug didn't bother caring when a demon entered his now immaculate lab, its heavy footsteps clumping strangely until it breathed down his neck, and lay a claw on his hip. That was when he spun around and slapped Boho. The demon shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Flug said apologetically, guilty and uncomfortable. Boho smiled wryly.

"You've been in here for like, two days!" Moaned the entity, as Flug shook his head.

"Seven and a half hours is not two days." Flug said, chipper in tone. "What brings ya here, to mon labatoire?"

"Firstly, not a word, secondly, Demencia said that I need to feed you and bring you to the home theatre." Flug nodded, wiped his hands on a towel and followed his friend to the kitchen.

Inside, 5.0.5 was stirring a cauldron of what seemed to be dubious contents. He smiled and wrapped what he could of himself around the big baby.

"Any food for your favourite creator?" Said the scientist, clambering down. The bear nodded, and turned to the refrigerator to retrieve several Tupperware boxes.

As he did so, Boho snuck to cauldron and scooped up a ladle of the mixture. He sucked it all up silently, giggling at Flug's face. He was about to get another spoon, when a 'thwack' sounded.

As the minion rolled on the floor, shouting in pain, 5.0.5 glared at him with his wooden spoon held at the ready. He smiled comfortingly at Flug, and gave a well placed hit to Boho.

The two ran from the kitchen, one carrying enough food for seventeen people, the other what was left of his dignity. They exploded into the home theatre, breathless, one from running, the other from laughing.

"You- you-" Flug wheezed, leaning against the wall. "You got hit- by a bear- and it _hurt_! Ha! That- that was gold. I have to- the _camera footage_ \- oh man!" He chortled, snorting to himself as he snuck over to Black Hat. He sat next to his boss, and held the food on his lap.

"Should I understand?" Said the gravelly and baritone voice.

"No." Giggled the physicist. The demon shrugged, and let Flug open some lunch.

The lights dimmed, and neither noticed as four troublemakers snuck out, and began to play-

"Is this...?" Said Black Hat confusedly. Flug nodded, curry forgotten.

 _Every time we Touch_ by Cascada blasted them, and a video of pictures of them, drawings and video clips began to assault them. The two blushed ( read: Flug descended into a mess) as the video progressed.

After three or so minutes of this... torture, Flug had pressed his face into Black Hat's shoulder. Morbid fascination had gripped the demon.

Faced with death by angels, they had spent their time doing _THIS_? It had sent Flug into mild embarrassment shock.

As the video came to an end, Flug let go of his shirt, blushing and muttering and making little noises. He wouldn't lie, it was definitely adorkable. Flug shyly pressed into his side further, cuddling into his presence.

Rolling his eye, Black Hat pulled the human into his lap, pushing the food to a table on the corner and wrapping his arms around him. A few tentacles rubbed him soothingly.

Sighing, he felt tension drain from his mate. He let out a soft purr, and kept him against his chest.

"Sir? Why do people call you Malphas?" The silence crumbled like a pie with no filling. Surprise caused him to tighten his grip, and Flug gave a yelp. He loosened up, looking down at his scientist.

"Why do you care, my dearest?" He said, tucking the bagged head under his chin. He felt the human warmth, and was drawn to it.

"Curiosity, and a dose of science." Said Flug nonchalantly. Black Hat sighed.

"Well, it traces back Millenia ago..."

\------------

_I was young. Around twelve in human age. I had recently been cast out of heaven after Lucifer and his lot. I was coping badly, without food or a place to stay. Hell wasn't much than a wasteland back then._

_I kept my wings hidden. If I didn't, they would trail, and demons would stare. I felt pain when they pulled out my downy feathers. So I hid them, even after they healed._

_It took a long time for the Sins to find me. I was weak, and they let me in. Asmodeus took a liking to me instantly. I followed him like a duckling, and adored him. That's worn off now, but still._

_As I grew older, I realised that as a demon, I needed a new name. My angel name I have long erased from my mind, and I recall nothing of my time in heaven, other than the feeling of warm sadness. It felt sticky._

_I settled for Malphas. I was a prince, and as we waged war on angels for three thousand years, I grew to have fourth legions of demons. I built most of Hell, the houses, towers, strongholds._

_In the war, I destroyed angel bases, and destroyed their minds and bodies. I was Satan's second in command. We were the military force._

_As the war drew to a close, I was finding peacetime uncomfortable. I did not miss war, but Hell was far too calm without the constant threat. I tried to make use of the torture facilities, but soon grew languid and bored._

_I got permission to go to Earth. I stepped onto your planet, and was immediately enthralled by your evil._

_Humans fought amongst themselves. They lied, stole and killed. It felt like I was home. I built my manor when I got here, some ten centuries ago, and began marketing weapons._

_I became a target._

_Demons were unwelcome, and the name Malphas was used as a swear word._

_So I remedied it by discarding the leathery demon garb, and dressing richly. I covered my horns and gave myself an alias. After three centuries of successful weapons, I began to fall behind as a new era grew._

_That was when-_

\--------------

"You met me, sir." Flug breathed. His boss nodded approvingly.

"Yes. My business is still rising, you know." Flug knelt, legs either side of him, and lifted his bag.

Gently, he kissed his boss. On the cheek. On the eyelid. Below his monocle. And finally, his lips.

It was gentle, and it stayed like that for a long time, until a voice butted in.

"How much longer 'til it gets _**HAWT**_?" Groaned Demencia, fanning herself. The three others nodded fervently in agreement.

"When I do _this_ ," responded the demon. Grabbing Flug by the shirt, he stood and pushed him against the closest wall. He shoved his tongue down Flug's throat, and blatantly groped the younger man's ass, eliciting a squeak. Flug rutted against the demon, panting.

"Woo! That's the content I singed up for!" Yelled Demencia. They broke apart, and all laughed. WELL, not Flug, but he was busy dealing with the embarrassment.

They stopped when they heard a telltale song of a clock.

The next angel would be there soon.

It became very cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Mmmmmm CH4

Demencia was trying to coax 5.0.5 into hiding in another room, but it seemed the bear was too petrified to move. Sighing, she instead asked questions.

"What do you think of Flug and the boss?" She asked, sitting next to the mountain of blue fur. The bear growled thoughtfully, twisting to look at her.

"I'm not jealous. I never even liked Black Hat that way." She stated, cleaning her nails on a knife. 5.0.5 shook his head, not at all surprised. The girl had always played fangirl for the camera. Then she mainly ignored her boss until he called for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flug was being pushed into a cupboard by his friends. He wasn't trying to resist, but...

"Ow! Watch it! Don't _touch_ \- that's it, I don't _fit_!" He screeched, unfolding as he fell from the tiny space. He pointed to the larder, and glared at them.

"If I must be locked up, I need space!" He griped, and strode inside. Boho smiled apologetically, and locked him in.

"Not like I couldn't fight..." he mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Hat was pacing along his office, as the angels drew near. He had spotted five, and saw that each was now armoured, due to Flug's gun. They would crash in at least thirty seconds.

"At the ready!" He yelled, and the wall collapsed into plaster and dust. Boho launched the attack on the intruders. A red haired angel stepped forth.

"I, Raphael, shall deal with this one," he shouted, before engaging in a mace vs trident fight.

Star took on the brunette, helpfully named 'Azreal'. That left Teddy with Metatron, who said nothing.

Looking into the last two angels eyes, fire engulfed his blade and arm. Michelangelo held up a hand. He gestured to the curly haired angel next to him with peircing blue eyes.

"This is Gabriel." Fury flashed on his face. Gabriel was a know it all, conniving snitch. 

He would enjoy this.

Demencia flung herself on Michelangelo, and managed to bite him. His shout mingled with the general bloodlust and war hungry feeling of the room.

"One to Lizard Lesbian!" Came a deranged shriek. Michelangelo was now sporting a large laceration on his leg, which bled golden blood.

The distraction was all it took for Gabriel to stun him. Looking around in his last moments of consciousness, he saw the others fall as well.

" **Flug**..." he growled, before darkness swallowed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mark on his neck was pulsing. He touched it, and felt the black lines writhing. Whimpering, Flug scratched at his hands. It had been quiet for far to long.

A soft brush against the door drew a muffled scream from him. The door was unlocked, and friendly little 5.0.5 poked his head in. He was growling and whining, gesturing to the office.

"What is it honey?" Said Flug worriedly, following the bear down the corridor. The walls were scratched and torn, and paintings were shredded. He drew his fingers over a cracked object, tracing the webbed fractures. He looked into the office, and choked.

Black Hat was gone. As were his friends and Demencia. He took in all of the feathers and blood, and turned away, clenching his fist. His tears were wiped away furiously.

"Fives." He said, monotone. "Get my armour, sword and briefcase." The bear returned with the items, watching as Flug strapped various weapons to his body.

The armour was indestructible, and the weapons enough to destroy a small sun. Flug ripped away his bag, and snapped a golden pair of shiny goggles onto his face. He opened the briefcase, and withdrew a pair of huge wings.

5.0.5 gasped in awe. The feathers were a gentle copper, and the mechanisms ticked in a clock like manner. He helped his creator into them, and cooed at the end result.

Flug was outlined by sunlight. His wings spread, and he was the picture of vengeance. He smiled at the bear comfortingly, and hugged him.

"Have some food ready, 'Kay?" He whispered, and stepped outside. He flexed his wings trustingly. "Project Icarus; commence sequence four hundred and four." He commanded.

He shot into the stratosphere, wings pumping, and jets whining. He felt the heat of fire on his legs, and the friction of the wind made his ears pop. He settled into a steady glide as he flew. He wanted to pass out in the altitude, but forced his eyes open.

He pumped his wings and began to propell himself toward a large cloud. He had finished the book his boss had leant him, way back in hell, and knew of an entrance to heaven. He charged into the cloud and hit a shining silver wall.

Rubbing his head, he pushed the loose bricks inwards, wincing at the noise. Stepping through, he brushed away the dust on his armour. Frowning, he found himself in a side passage. Creeping toward the Main Street, he peered out.

His jaw dropped. Immaculately gorgeous angels wandered, of races, ages and genders. He could see wing preening stores, sweet looking foods and the spicy scent of meat hung in the air. He inhaled deeply, and looked to his left. Just on the corner of the street stood an open shop, with delicious looking meats being cooked outside.

He began to plan, when he felt something slam into his legs. A six year old boy with flowing black locks and deep ebony skin smiled up at him. His wings were a spread of tawny, and his eyes were blue and gentle.

"Sorry, Mistah!" He said with an accent he could not place.

"It's perfectly fine." Flug said dazedly, before catching the child staring at his wings in wonder.

"Mistah, yah have sahm fahnny looking Wahngs." He remarked curiously, touching them. He drew back and offered a piece of the spicy smelling meat on a stick. "I saw yah stahrin' and thahght yah might lahk some."

Flug took it gracefully, and watched as the child ran away. Heaven seemed to be a place of bliss, if food was free. Biting into the meat, he nearly fainted. The meat was succulent, the spices rich and texture soft and chewy. He sat down in the shadows of the alley and ate as calmly as he could. No one else had noticed him.

Standing up, he slipped up the building, lying close to the steep roof. He managed to make it toward a building that looked promising, when his mark began to feel as if it were burning.

Turning, he crawled along the rooftops until he came to a large and white building. Looking into one window, he saw a flash of red. The flash turned, and he stared directly into the eyes of Boho.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 Ch5

He stared for ages into the demons eyes, before the other nodded and looked away, at the wall of the cell. Flug scratched at his wrist, drawing a few rivulets of blood.

Looking up at the exposed sky, he pondered for a few seconds, before deciding on a plan. It wasn't spectacular, and definitely wasn't foolproof, but he could come up with nothing better.

Leaning inconspicuously over the side of the building he was perched on, he filled his mouth with blood from his wrist and swirled it with his saliva. Taking aim, he shot a stream of diluted blood directly on to an angel's hair. When it screeched, he slid down the building, and hid beneath a pile of construction materials.

Watching as guards filed from the prison, Flug slid inside silently. He ducked down hallways, jumping out of sight. He was panting in exhaustion, and managed to pull open the door to a separate corridor as two guards re-entered.

"Saliva and blood?" Said one. The other nodded gravely, and shivered.

"Who would ruin bliss?" They questioned, one close to a panic attack. "I mean, it's perfect here! It's not been the same since- since _THEY_ came!"

Flug listened as they walked away, angel one still trying to calm two. He then turned around, and caught sight of three cells at the end of the hall. Keys hung tantalisingly close, and he swiped them. Silently, he unlocked the farthest door. Out tumbled...

"Flugsie?! You sAvEd **MeeEEe**!" Shrieked Demencia, tears on her face long dried. Her voice cracked and sounded dry.

The next door yielded three minions, each hugging Flug and waiting impatiently as he ripped away inhibitor cuff on their ears. Turning to the final door, he felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Flug," Boho averts his eyes. "Black Hat was screaming and cursing a lot. We don't know... we don't know if he's..." he paused, and stepped away. Bracing himself for the worst, Flug unlocked the door.

Black Hat was crumpled into a corner. Flug felt his mark twitch and squirm, and he surged forward. Checking over his boss, all he found was a needle prick. They'd sedated him. Flug stroked the cuff on his left horn, and began to tug it off. Black Hat stirred, and opened his eyes.

"Flug."

"Yes sir?!"

"I am glad you are safe." He murmured, leaning toward the gentle hand on his face. Nuzzling it softly, he stood up as Flug dragged the cuff over his twisting horn.

Whith a snap, his suit was pressed and washed. Demencia had her hair tied up, and her ruined clothes fixed. Dirt siphoned off of the other three demons, who nodded in satisfaction.

They simply filed out of the building. Black Hat led the way, twirling his Hat between his fingers, bowler still in place. Following was Flug, spinning the ray gun on his finger, and spreading his coppery wings. Behind him, Demons followed, sharpened claws glinting. Demencia brought up the rear, ripped leggings now back to their virulent red, hair bobbing.

As they stepped onto the street, mass hysteria took hold. Winged creatures ran amok, and in the midst of it all, a small and dark face gazed at them, curious.

"Hey Mistah! Are Yah sahving yah friends?" He called above the chaos. Flug winked at him, and he rushed over. "I know a pahssahge ahta heaven."

Flug nodded, and to their astonishment, the child led them to Flug's entry point. He pointed down the hole and turned to the crowd. He grew taller, wings receding and skin becoming blue. His legs faded to mist, his hair into wind. Looking at them, he smirked.

"Windigo's and Wyverns fight for Black Hat!" He shouted, vanishing into the cloud and sky.

They all filed out of the hole, the search beginning behind them. Boho spread a pair of skeletal and spiny wings, wincing. Teddy and Star did the same.

"We can only do it once a human decade," they explained. "We would die from overwork if we didn't."

Shrugging off his wings, Flug strapped them onto Demencia, who began to twirl and flap them. The four winged ones began to speed away, heading to the manor. Black Hat looked conflicted.

"Flug, I- my body- I was once- just hold on." He stumbled, spreading two void coloured wings. Flug studied them. They were lined with eyes and teeth, and were covered in dark feathers which seemed to absorb the light.

Scooping up his mate, Black Hat ran to the edge of the cloud and jumped off.

They fell.

Flug screamed, and they pulled up just before slamming into the ocean. Spray flew up with them, and fear turned to adrenaline. With shouts of 'Faster! Faster' and hollering, the two felt freer than ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they soared, they were unaware of a deity watching them, interested. It spoke lethargically, running smooth fingers over the viewing orb.

"He was meant to fall in love with who, again?"

"Miss Mary Sue, sir. Age; twenty years old, professional chiropractor." Said the nervous little fae. Without looking away rom the orb, he crushed the tiny life with a finger, wiping the remains on a silky square of fabric.

"Interesting."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If Flug said he didn't cry when they got home, and cling onto everyone, forcing them to promise to never do that again, he would be lying.

Having done that, he got very cuddly with Black Hat. He held his hand at every point of the house, watching him carefully.

The couple merely decided that sleep would be the best for them all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I love you." The demon rotated his neck two hundred and twenty degrees when he heard Flug utter those words.

"I love you, Doctor," he purred, pulling the scientist into him. Hair tickled his lips, and he absently chewed on it. Flug didn't seem to care.

Black Hat began to lick the hair until it lay flat on Flug's head. The human giggled.

"You're like a cat sir." He chuckled, kissing the face beside him over and over. There was no objection.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

As dawn approached, the household warily kept an ear out for that cursed chime. The day past agonisingly slow. As did the next. And the next. In fact, a week passed, completely uneventful.

Black Hat's business boomed as per usual, and with the steady of customers came the usual request for a villain party. Though three were declined, the last was accepted.

"It'll be a good way for you all to unwind." The demon explained, rubbing at the skin under the wrist of his gloves. Flug noticed the slight sag in his shoulders, and the brief flicker of trepidation in his emerald and ebony eyes. He left with the others, respectably shutting the door.

Placing an ear to the hardwood, he strained to hear. A muffled groan sounded from the room. It sounded like Black Hat was in pain, and he slid in. The demon was looking out of the window, tracing the petals of a deep and dangerous looking flower, a rose. The thorns had torn his gloves, but his touch was impossibly gentle as he stroked the soft and scented flower.

"Jefecito." Flug said gently, teetering on worried. He stepped behind his lover, gently taking a hand in his own, touching upon the concealed claws. The sky was caked in smog, and the grass below the mansion swirled in a brace breeze. "I love you, you know."

Stiffening, the demon made a strange little keen. Looking to the side, he gulped, and turned to the scientist of his dreams.

"Flug... how are we going to live in fear of angels and gods? I do not wish for you to be hurt. You are... more precious than any mortal gem, or any comfort that money can buy. I would die for you." Said the demon, tilting his face down, until his lips hovered an inch from the doctor's.

Breath hitching, Flug leaned into the kiss. It was sweet, and bitter with the tears that somehow began to fall. The requited love between them filled the room, tendrils painting a saddening image. Rain began to fall, dribbling over the window, and the rose fell to the floor, crushed by a tight grip.

They broke apart after an eternity. The clock stopped ticking, and they stared into each other's eyes. Trust, love and true feelings encased them, and they found themselves entrapped in each other's lips once again.

"Flug... oh my sweet Flug... I love you so much..." whined the demon, pressing his lips into white hair, over scars and under the chin. "You are the only thing I need."

"Black Hat... you know I love you back. I beat your mark. And, now is as good a time as any, I suppose." Flug stepped back, and knelt on one knee. From his lab coat, he drew an onyx and obsidian box. Clicking it open, he looked his boss in the eye.

"Will you marry me?" Four short words, far too short to convey his meaning. Will you forever be mine, and I forever yours? Will you forever love me alone, as I would to you? Would you forever try your best, as I would for you alone? So many ways of saying the same thing.

Black Hat smiled a beautifully sharp grin. He slipped off his gloves, and held out a clawed hand.

Silence encased they as Flug placed a shining ring on his second to last digit. It was a sweet thing, thin bands of bright silver and darkest meteorite intertwined as they came to rest at a joined stone. It was red, but Black Hat was not sure of its origins. He held it to the light, marvelling at the way it caught the shine like a fire.

Flug watching him admire it, turning his hand over and over and over again, stroking the individual bands. The demon kissed it, and then dragged him up and kissed him.

"Oh Flug! We shall have the grandest wedding seen in Hell to date!" He laughed, twirling the smaller man, and they swung in circles. Flug felt only joy as they danced without music.

"Do you have a ring?" Asked Black Hat abruptly, pausing the dance. Flug pulled out a near identical ring, but with a blue stone that made the sky seem tame in comparison. He jammed it onto his finger, and they began a gallop around the room, laughing at their own antics.

As they slowed, Flug heaved in breaths, smiling at the one he loved.

"Jefe, as happy as we are, there is a party tomorrow night, and my formal wear is kind of... ruined." He said, rubbing his neck. He had seen it ripped from the angel attack, when someone was blasted through the wall.

Black Hat simply smiled.

"My dearest engaged one, surely we should splash out? I suggest we go to a tailor this afternoon, after some lunch." Flug gripped his hand, and pulled him out of the office.

Skipping down the hallway, tugging on the arm of his husband to be, they ran smack into Demencia and Boho. The pair looked guilty, with lipstick all over Boho's face. Flug grinned at them, and whistled. Boho blushed, but Demencia just stuck out her tongue.

"Anyway, we were getting you for lunch!" Said the lizard hybrid. "Fives made us chips and eggs, and summin' else for the less mortal of us. Come on!" The quartet traversed the hallways, two hand in hand, two merely chatting and banter was traded like no tomorrow.

As they sat down to eat, Flug dug in with fervour. 5.0.5 smiled warmly, patting the bag on his head. It crinkled in response.

As plates were loaded into the dishwasher, there was a loud gasp from the table.

"Where'd ya get that ring Blacksie poo?" Screeched Demencia, staring at the elegant and sturdy ring is astonishment.

"Hm? Oh, Flug and I are engaged." Said the demon, staring at the gem adoringly, stroking the curves absently. Flug held up his own, and coos were sounded over the table.

"Where did ya get 'em, Flug? They look expensive!"

"I made them." Said the scientist proudly. "The jewels are made from a drop of my blood, and a drop of Black Hat's." The table was silent.

"Dude. That's so metal." Whispers Star, staring at the ring in pure wonder. Flug shrugged, embarrassed, but didn't stop them looking.

After twenty minutes of congratulations and shenanigans, Black Hat strode to the door.

"Come now, Flug. It is high time that we got you a new suit. To the best tailor the world has to offer!" He called, and a Rolls Royce pulled into the driveway, empty. The blue paint job shone in the light, and the white and caramel leather seats were practically brand new.

"A wraith sir?! This is..."

"Nothing too little for my love." Waving him off, Black Hat pulled open the passenger door, ushering Flug inside. Getting in himself, he buckled up and sat awhile.

"Sir, where exactly are we going?" Questioned the small man, fiddling with his own belt.

"Belgium."

"What?!"

Before he could process anything, the car suddenly zoomed away, weaving between trees and cars and buildings. Scenery whipped by. Flug wanted to scream, but found his voice was slower than the speed of the car.

The came to a very sudden halt, and he was jerked forward. In less than three minutes, they had traveled over 5640 miles. He gripped his skull.

His door opened, and his boss put a steadying hand on his waist as he stumbled. Locking the doors of the car, he led Flug to a well looking place. They stepped inside, to see a tottering old woman approach them regally.

"Meester Bleck Het?" She lilted, dragging out her vowels. As Black Hat nodded, she took in the scruffy appearance of Flug. Tutting, she led him to a pedestal.

Within fifteen minutes, she and his betrothed had sorted different fabrics, and within an hour had sorted out a design.

Pins pricked him for the next few hours, and the sound of machines whirring filled the air. The old woman waved them out.

"Come back in four turns of the clock." She muttered, slamming the door.

As they clambered into the car, Black Hat took Flug's hand in his. Turning the ignition, they hopped over to Amsterdam in seconds. They stepped out onto the streets, bustling with people. Rainbow Flags and scarcely clothed people mingled happily.

"Pride parade, huh?" Mused the scientist, leaning into Black Hat. He nodded, clutching onto his arm. "I guess I won't get looks for doing this then." He dragged the older being down by his coat collar, placing a chaste kiss upon his lips.

From across the street, a pair of lesbians screeched in appreciation. Linked arm in arm, the pair traversed the different stalls in the streets, and wandered into little shops. Black Hat bought a pair of earrings that went with Flug's suit, and Flug reciprocated with an interesting visit to a shop unsuitable to be mentioned in the presence of little ones.

By that I mean he bought ice cream.

They sat and consumed the delicacy, sharing a spoon and feeding each other little bites of bubblegum flavoured frozen farm produce.

They spent their time wisely, wandering around, buying little things for each other. The most memorable things were a pair of t-shirts with the inscriptions; GAY GAY ALL THE WAY, and flower crowns wrought out of copper and felt. (Not to mention a few dildos and interesting lubes.)

As the sun began setting, they hopped back over to Belgium.

~~~~~~~~

Twisting in the mirror, Flug admired himself. The outfit clung to his frame in all of the right places, blue velvet and ebony encasing his stick thin physique. He lifted the coat tails, and inspected the back of his legs.

Hopping down after changing, he thanked the woman copiously. She grumbled, but looked pleased as he gushed over the fineness of the outfit.

He sat in the car as Black Hat eventually joined him.

"I know of a little place we could spend the night at if you wish to try out some of our... purchases." He whispered huskily, sending little shivers down Flug's spine.

"Oh, just take me now," he groaned, arching his back.

Within five minutes, they had arrived, and were in a nice room. Using the bedsheets, Black Hat tied his wrists to the posts of the bed.

"Spread, Doctor," he purred, gazing over the naked form of Flug.


	7. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry

This isn’t a chapter.  
It’s just because we’ve hit 420 hits.

Ya know.

 

So, uh.....

BLAZE IT.


	8. It's going down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm...  
> I'm sorry.

Ch7

The house was in a flurry. Demencia had to be captured from the top of the fridge, and forced into her nicest evening gown, hair teased into a bun with ringlets. She gnashed her teeth, but settled when Flug tossed her a dead rat. She sat elegantly, delicately chewing on it.

Flug was in his new suit, ears freshly pierced with his new earrings. A bag covered them, but the sentiment was there. His blue velveteen coat shone like a twinkling diamond, his ring bringing out the colour even more so. He had his fancy goggles on, a steampunk style rimmed with gears and gold. He held a cane, tall and dark.

The triplet of demons each had adorned simple black tailcoat tuxes, wearing corresponding ties and snazzy bowlers to cover their tiny horns. Boho tugged at his collar, whilst Teddy fussed over how Star was not meant to chew on his sleeve cuff- oh Satan not again...

Black Hat wore his usual suit, with silver trimmings and one of his more... elaborate hats. It had feathers and studs. As he nodded, they bobbed and glittered. He had forgone his gloves to display his ring better, and rubbed a thumb over the gem for good luck.

The group stood close together, each placing a hand on a square of fabric. A frown brushed over Black Hat's brow, but it ultimately fell. 5.0.5 waved cheerily with a feather duster, and shadows encased them.

Shadow-walking was a terrifying experience. It was like being covered in icy water, whilst your breath was guided from your chest. It was, as the name suggested, incredibly dark, and bright lights and images flashed past. It reminded Flug of that boat scene in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory, which terrified him to that day.

Though the journey was only a half second, the two (mostly) humans were left gasping and rubbing their freezing hands. Little spots of ice had adorned their eyelashes, and they blinked them away in the warm summer air. The sky was only just beginning to turn as purple as a bruise, and they made their way to a grand looking mansion.

The pillars were white, and gold and silver was everywhere. Captain Doibad had clearly outdone himself.

A portly older villain pattered over to them, addressing them delightedly in a high and squeaky voice. Captain Doibad was retired, but clearly didn't think that stopped him from funding things and throwing parties. He shook Black Hat by the hand, and turned to the ballroom, announcing their arrival.

"His Evilness, Black Hat and Minions!" He shouted, and the hall clapped in admiration. The second they reached the floor, Demencia was whipped into a dance by another woman, whilst Boho snarled silently. However, when another meek looking villain approached, he switched back to charisma, and led her into a dance.

Teddy was swept up by Star, and they joined the waltz all too eagerly.

A few other top Villains appeared before Black Hat.

"Ah, Black Hat, old chap! How are you today?" Said a tall and straight backed British villain. He was spreading terror in Britain, he explained, but the Captain had flown out a plane, just for him. "Fancy that!"

"Shame you couldn't come to next weeks rendezvous at the dome, Black Hat," said another villain, sighing.

"I apologise, Mr Tightening. I am..." Black Hat paused, and put his hand to where his heart should have been, bowing slightly. His ring glinted dangerously.  
"... Otherwise engaged."

Flug turned away slightly and snorted, laughing at the pun, and the other Villain's reactions. He tried to disguise it as a cough, but judging the looks on the other villainous faces, he had failed. He turned around respectfully, face smiling under the bag.

“So whom has the honour?” Said Doibad faintly, fanning his flushed cheeks. “Some lady eldritch?”

“Well, definitely not a lady eldritch. Nor a lord eldritch. In fact... Doctor Flug, do describe my fiancé, won’t you?” Black Hat gave him a subtle smirk, and Flug nodded discreetly.

“Well, he is rather smart, I have found. Not the best looked in my opinion, but Boss seems to like him. He had a tragic-pastTM, and he’s quite shy. He fights like a fury when he’s mad, and it scares even Demencia. Sir keeps him close.” Flug said, leaving out details he knew should be excluded. Such as the fact that Black Hat was exceedingly possessive of him.

“He sounds... intriguing.” Said Mr Tightening, carefully choosing his words. “What of his name and status, Mr Hat, Sir?”

The demon gave a dangerous smile.

"He is one of my work associates. He works for me." Came the cryptic reply. "His name? By the end of the evening, I believe you shall know. Come on Flug, there's a gallop next."

The two traversed to the centre of the ballroom. They bowed, and took up each other's hands. They began to leap as the orchestra stung into action.

The dance called for the last dancers standing. As partners interchanged, people were flung out. Soon, only six people were left. A pair were flung out, completely exhausted. The last pair of couples swung around, twirling and twisting.

Black Hat and Flug collided on the final note, having flung their partners out of the dance floor. The room cheered, and the pair disentangled themselves. Bowing to each other, they left the dance floor.

Flug was gasping, and Boho handed him a goblet of something sweet and fizzy. He gratefully made to drink it, before realising he had no straw. He frowned, and looked at the refreshment table, where he spied a large container full of straws. He weaved his way past the crowd, and placed a curly one in his drink.

As he walked back, he sipped at the beverage. It clearly had some alcoholic substance, and felt his inhibitions melt away. He slung an arm over his boss, still sipping the drink.

"Hey jefe." He said casually, lowering his drink slightly. "What if we like, made out on the dance floor. Like, like really made out." He hiccuped, and smiled lazily at his lover.

"How about no, Flug." Said Black Hat amusedly. The demon took the goblet, and sipped through the straw. Flug whined.

"Sir, that's gross." He groaned.

"Not what you said when you were being pleasures last night," said the demon nonchalantly, handing him his drink back. Flug sputtered.

"That was low!"

"Not as low as your pants last night."

"You need to stop." Flug groaned, shoving at his boss weakly. Black Hat laughed, but paused as a fair lady appeared.

Her bosom spilled over her dress, and her emerald eyes glittered, malevolent. He curtsied, and flashed a long, chocolate coloured leg from her ivory and green dress. Her black and gold ringlets bobbed, lips shining in the ballroom lighting.

"Lord Malphas," she cooed, and threw a dirty look at Flug. "Doctor."

"Greetings, Deity Most High." Snapped Black Hat, claws poised to rip open his gloves. Flug placed a hand on the gun at his waist, flashing the metal.

Across the room, a pair of mismatched eyes glinted, a knife suddenly twirling between fingers. A puff of smoke and a few flickers of flame danced around her teeth.

Beside her, three beings tensed and began to reach for concealed weapons.

The woman laughed. It was dainty, high pitched and reeked of deceit. She placed a finger under Black Hat's chin, and flicked upwards. The demon stoically stared.

"I'm not here to _fight_." Her smile dropped, and she stepped back. "I'm here to _warn_ you."

"Of what."

"Of the fact that your precious doctor is going to die. And when he does, you will have to collect him from Hell." She snarled. Swishing away, the woman looked back.

"Falling in love was your biggest mistake, _Lord_ Malphas," hissed she, before disappearing in a wisp of black and emerald smoke.

The party went on, but Flug merely turned to his lover and leaned in. Their kiss was chaste and bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unmmmnm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a little dark

 

As they parted, Flug noticed that the ballroom had slowed to silence. A few outraged screams were drowned out by the sound of Doibad exchanging a large sum of money with several villains.

“You couldn’t wait three more weeks?!” Yelled a smallish and stick thin person, placing a wad of cash into the breast pocket of Doibad.

Flug squeaked, a red flush colouring his throat. Black Hat examined his gloves, hiding his amused face. The dance slowly began again, and two assassins offered Black Hat a celebratory drink. As the trio laughed, Flug felt two pairs of hands steer him outside.

Two scantily clad women pushed him against the wall, looming over him in bladed stilettos and glaring with fiery eyes. He felt confused. This is not how congratulatory people usually looked, when they well wished the fiancé of someone.

“Why would he go for you?!” Hissed one of them, drawing a dagger from her garter belt. She stared at him disdainfully, thin and curvy body pressed rather close. “Why go for a nervous little shitty scrap heap, when he could have all of this!” She gestured to her voluptuous bosom, pushing them forward.

Flug looked down, and the other girl patted her back softly. She was plumper, and far less endowed.

“It’s okay Chloe. You’re beautiful. He was just trucked by the talking fish bone .” She comforted, and whipped around to place a gun at the side of Flug’s head. He tried not to flinch, his own hand going to his pocket. He was about to draw his weapon, when his hand switched directions and crawled slowly to his throat.

He pressed on his mark, brushing over the raised and black letters. Words came to his mind, unfamiliar and ethereal. They poured like mist from his throat, wispy then guttural and harsh. The women frowned, and Chloe shoved the knife into his arm.

“Shut up!” She screamed, covering her ears with her hands. “Dottie! Shoot him already, I can’t take this absolute awful noise!”

“You will not.” Said a gravelly and dangerous voice, petrifyingly close. Flug sank into the wall as the demon snapped his fingers. He saw two shining blue orbs float from the women’s mouths, hair turning whiter than his, skin shrinking and greying. And then, he was at home, arm bleeding and 5.0.5 fussing over him.

The crew returned many hours later, mostly drunk and stumbling. Demencia had snapped her heels and was giggling and poking Boho with them. Teddy was singing bohemian rhapsody off key, with the other two singing along. Black Hat stepped through the doorway, composed and looking rather... full. He smiled at the doctor contentedly, and held out an arm.

Flug gladly snuggled beneath it, sighing at the safety it provided. He was about to question his soon-to-be husband when a large ring from the customer phone buzzed out.

Black Hat plucked it out of the casing and held it to the side of his head. He hmmm’d and haaa’d and placed it down after two minutes. He then shot it with his laser vision, staring at the pile of ashes it had left.

“Jefecito! That’s our third phone this month!” Flug said, dismayed. Black Hat did not reply, instead just watched the door. A loud bang alerted Flug of a group of visitors.

The seven sins stood in their hallway, glaring at the demon prince. He shrugged, and blinked, uncaring of their irritation.

“You said you would stop eating souls.” Spat Lucifer, looking disappointed. A flash of shame shone in the eyes of Black Hat, before being replaced with a stony knowledge.

“The contract states that if someone is threatening a mate, then the demon has every right to devour their souls. It is ancient law.” He growled, licking his fangs. Asmodeus nodded, and looked to the other sins.

“It does state that,” he began cautiously, “so technically, he didn’t do anything wrong. However, your mate, hello Flug, by the way, you look rather marvellous tonight, would have to call you in the old tongues. And Flug is a human. He cannot speak the language of the eldritch elders.”

Flug tuned the conversation out from then on. They were speaking the language they had in Hell. He reached for his mark, and pressed on it lightly. Black Hat glanced at him oddly. He added more pressure, and suddenly, he could hear what each of the sins were saying, and understand each word.

Keeping silent for the moment, he let the conversation continue, until they started talking about him.

“-Flug doesn’t even understand our laws! You can’t just get married! Does he even know about the ceremony?” Snarled Mammon, throwing a glance at the human in question. Flug placed a minuscule amount of pressure on the mark again, and Black Hat gave a small sound, not of pain, but of confusion.

“It might be something to do with my mark,” he said, hearing hisses and growls from his throat, but understanding it. The sins gaped at him, eyes wide. He felt pride wash over him, but not his own. He looked to Black Hat, who sent reassurance over... let’s call it a bond, shall we?

“Well, this is new,” murmured Leviathan in english. Flug relinquished his hold on his mark, but could still feel Black Hat’s emotions. That would take some getting used to.

“Um, Flug, who were your parents again?” Asked Lucifer softly, staring into Flug’s goggles.

“Not people I want to remember,” he muttered, leaning back into his fiancé. Black Hat wrapped his arms around him, and rested his chin on his head. “But I know where they lived. And I’m pretty sure that they’ll be alive.”

The room became colder, and someone coughed.

“Pack up, we’re visiting Spain.” Flug said, slight fear settling in his heart. “Let’s meet the parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short, but I’ve been busy with tests and Christmas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blah blah blah, they meet the parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired

Nine

The car ride was short and uncomfortably tight. Black Hat drove, with Asmodeus in the front seat. The next two rows had Beelzebub, Satan and Mammon on the first, and Leviathan, Belgephor, and Lucifer on the next. Flug sat on the trunk chair and sulked. Faint amusement drifted from Black Hat.

They weren't in the Wraith, but the company minivan that they despised to think about. Flug tried to shift his cramped knees, and found one of them trapped. He gave a resigned sigh. His lanky body was a curse right now.

He bothered to look out of the window as they stopped. He could see the rolling green hills, bright flowers and dusty roads of the backwashed Spanish town he had grown up in. As the back doors were opened, he tumbled to the floor in a heap. He made a small show of untangling his wiry frame.

"Right this way," he muttered, all pretences of joviality falling away like a skin. He kicked a rock up an unkempt pathway, and smirked when he heard glass smash as he booted it toward a run down hovel.

He knocked on the door primly, swallowing his fear and distaste. Having to see his parents again... he looked to his fiancé for support, and found it flooding him.

The door made several jangling noises as fifteen locks were unlocked. It imploded, revealing a tall woman, who could only be described as sharp. Her black dress hung shapelessly over her near-anorexic body, her cheekbones a prominent feature. Her beady eyes darkened at the sight of Flug, and two red spots began to colour her tanned cheeks.

Flug felt himself shrink. He remembered that look. It was the one she gave before... when she...

"Mathew." She snapped, her voice distorted by rage and years. Her tightly wound white hair made one think she couldn't lift her eyebrows any higher, but she managed it. She pursed her lips. She hadn't seen the demons, Flug noted.

A hand hit his cheek, and he felt his bag tear up the side. He choked, but did not retaliate. He'd felt so brave, facing this woman again, but now he saw his foolishness. She still held the power to strike despair into his chest. He flinched, and she slapped him again, and pulled away his bag.

He didn't hyperventilate, and he was proud.

"Look at you. Filthy. bestia." She hissed, reverting to her mother tongue in disgust. "Heraspawn, odio pensar que en realidad te di a luz. tu cabello sigue siendo tan horrible blanco. tus ojos realmente muestran tu demonio interno, monstruo."

Flug said nothing, but some of the ensemble behind him winced. Black Hat was already removing his gloves, eyes glowing furiously. This caught the vile woman's attention. She looked over each of them.

Hissing she beckoned them in slamming the door. She glared at them in turn, furious. Flug cowered, retreating behind Black Hat as she picked up a belt. However, it was merely placed on a table.

"What do you want, freaks," she spat. The demons all turned to the one who had brought them, and Black Hat sighed.

"Who, or more appropriately, what, was Flug's father?" He said, skin crawling. The place stank of something powerful, and it put him on edge. Definitely not human. The woman smirked, and pulled Flug roughly under her chin. His back was to her chest, and he nearly ran, until he felt her nails dig into his scalp.

"What's he been doing? What's made the seven sins themselves, and a prince, seek out a mere mortal's father?" She said sickeningly, dragging a sharp nail down to under Flug's chin. She tilted it, and used her other hand to slap him solidly on his throat. He didn't cry out, so that was a plus.

Dropping him, she gestured to the kitchen elegantly.

"Do have some refreshments." She said icily, gauging their reactions. As they made to refuse, Flug shook his head fervently. They cautiously agreed. Looking far more pleased, Flug's mother soon returned with several goblets of wine on a platter. She pointed to Flug, and then the kitchen.

"You know where it is," she said, and kicked his knee forcefully as he exited the room. He did not stumble, but instead glared at her. The act of defiance was short lived, as she narrowed her eyes a fraction.

The room was silent as she thought about her next words carefully. She had seven pissed off sins, and a prince who was being restrained by a hand on his elbow. She saw the ring on his finger, and it all came together.

"Trust the scum to find his own kind to engage with," she snorted. They exchanged glances, curiosity growing. "He's half angel."

The room was cold.

Black Hat felt his world crumble. No way could his sweet, evil scientist be fathered by an angel.

"Speaking of which, his father seems to be home." A hulking mass of muscle bound in chocolate skin pushed its way inside, and dropped a kiss on his wife's head. Then glared at the demons.

"Off." He said. "Caliban's."

The simplicity of his speech, and the thickness of his arms and head gave it away. This was a reject angel, one who was thrown from heaven, but not bad enough to land in hell. A thick and pink scar snaked from his forehead to his mouth, rupturing his nose and cheeks.

Coughing, Black Hat elegantly placed his gloves on his hands once more. Glancing at his company, he hummed and inhaled a tiny breath.

"Ah, Sir, a pleasure to meet you. How be you on this fine day? How wonderful it is to meet the male counterpart of Flug's procreators." Caliban tilted his head. The smile on Black Hat's face grew, turning a sickening grin into a triumphant smirk.

"Lo. Is that the precipice of the solar life force? Whilst it was a delightfully wonderful time to meet you, we must make our way back to our vehicle. I shall just contact my fiancé, and we shall evacuate the premises," he said, shoving in as many long words as he could. Caliban looked irate at the length of his speech, and growled lowly.

"Who fiancé? What fiancé?" He grunted rubbing at his head foolishly. He turned his head up and sniffed. Brows furrowed, eyes darkened, he turned to the kitchen, where Flug was trying to make his escape toward Black Hat. He froze at his sire's gaze, and fell back, terrified.

"Mathew!" Roared the massive angel, grabbing him by his shirt. "You left. Shouldn't be here."

"Papa! H-how wonderful! You look amazing!" Flug ground out, shaking like a leaf in autumn. He managed to writhe free, and he chartered nervously as he retreated to the door.

"Here." Glowered the angel, and Flug nodded, walking over and dragging his feet. "Stupid."

He hit Flug on the head solidly, a full thunk ringing out. The scientist whimpered, vision blurring and twisting.

"Go."

Flug ran out, and slammed the door begging his feet to crunch past the gravel faster. His mother sighed at the demons.

"We tried so hard, you know," she said. "We did what was best for him. We always made him a sandwich."

Black Hat grew tall, smile frozen icily on his face.

"How... kind." He said, before wrapping tentacles around her tightly. She screamed as they crushed her brittle bones. Caliban roared, but was pinned to the wall by a large sword that Asmodeus casually summoned, and flicked through his chest.

"Well, we'll be on our way."

The septet traipsed to the car, ignoring the sounds of pain don the house behind them. Flug was curled up on the front seat, and Asmodeus sighed. The back wouldn't be so bad.

The ride home was as silent as the ride there.  
 ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression says; screw it  
> Anxiety says: they hate u for not uploading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late Christmas present

“Hey there, Flug,” said Lucifer softly. The scientist looked up from his screwdriver, and realised he’d finished the invention ages ago. He fiddled with the levers, and handed it to the sin of pride.

“Press that green button, and shine it over something,” he said dourly, and went back to staring at nothing. He hadn’t slept for nearly two days now, after the visit to his parents. He kept shivering, and trailed after anyone who would let him follow. He holed up in his lab, churning out weapons and devices, barely eating.

Lucifer sighed, and did as instructed. He shone the green ray over a pencil, and it began to float, rising to the ceiling. Flug looked at it, unimpressed. The sin grew annoyed at his distaste with the incredible invention, and swiped the green ray over the scientist.

Flug yelped as he lifted from his chair, and scrabbled to clutch into something. Lucifer grabbed his shoe and dragged his floating form from the lab, and pulled him down in front of Black Hat’s office. After throwing him in, Lucifer spun on his heel to chat with his fellow sins.

He had not walked for two seconds when a large dong rang through the house, and the office was flung open wildly.

“BATTLE STATIONS!” Screamed Black Hat, and flourishingly swept Flug in his arms. “Do you have any new weapons for me love?” He asked, dropping a kiss on his forehead.

“Oh, Yes Sir,” squeaked Flug withdrawing a huge cannon from apparently NOWHERE. Lucifer gaped and shook his head in anger. How had he done that? He was part angel, but no angel could just, pull a cannon from nowhere?!

“How the FRICK did you hide that?!” Yelled Lucifer, interrupting the lovebirds. Flug looked at the cannon, and lifted his shirt to show a small compartment. It was tied to his back by a silvery band, clipped into place by straps of leather.

“Gift from Sir when we got back. My own personal pocket of space.” Lucifer felt his eye twitch. Black Hat knew how much power they took to create, and did it as a courting gift? The demon shrugged, and put Flug down nonchalantly as possible. He gazed at his claws, glancing at his superior.

Lucifer threw him a look promising a lecture, and swept away. He didn’t need this.

~~~

As the other demon walked away, Black Hat smirked at Flug. A shiver ran through the human at his sultry gaze, and wound a hand in his tie, jerking his boss to his lips hungrily.

“Jefe, we have nearly four hours until an angel bursts through this roof. Should we do this?”

A toothy grin told him his answer.

“Fair enough.”

~~~

Rolling his hips, a wanton moan floated from the human, as teeth grazed over his throbbing organ. The demon kneeling in front of him smirked, and licked the head expertly. A little jet of white splattered his face, as Flug yelled incoherently. He sagged, thighs twitching.

“Now, Flug. What has been going on with you lately, hm?” Asked Black Hat, cradling him against his chest. Flug sought the heat, and gave a noncommittal grunt. The clock chimed more urgently, and they abandoned the topic. He left the human to rest against his sheets.

They would discuss this later.

Black Hat casually picked up the cannon, and ran a finger over the trigger as he kicked the door behind him closed.

 _The decals were definitely unnecessary,_ he thought. _Did they really need to shoot down enemies with cannons engraved with pictures of him conquering worlds and torturing souls?_

On second thought, of course they did.

~~~

Black Hat flicked his hat back from his eyes as he flaunted his ring in the face of the angels who had been sent. Surely twenty was overkill?

He patted the cannon, and the trigger was pulled with no small hesitation. There wasn’t actually any hesitation, actually. It shot a bright white beam at one angel, who screamed as his wing was blasted clean off. He continued to scream as he was dissolved into a burst of light, and the other angels looked in shock.

He shot another two before the contraption began to smoke wildly. That was a problem. Discarding it, Black Hat leapt upon the closets angel and began to tear it to shreds. He saw Dementia biting at least four of them, and spitting little flames at their feathers.

He didn’t bother to check on the sins. He knew they barely bothered as they swept claws in intricate patterns, creating circles of light depicting pentagrams and spells. The steadily growing pile of bodies was testimony. Golden blood rained, drenching him in a shower that soaked through his suit and stained his entire body. He found himself circled, and licked his lips in anticipation. They tasted of sugar. Angel blood was too sweet for his taste.

He whipped his hat off and threw it. It flew round the circle, decapitating the ones surrounding him. He was bathed in another shower of blood, and smiled victoriously as the last angel fell. The others in the room were somewhat dirtied, but he was the only one as drenched as a child in the rain. He picked his now golden hat off of the floor and placed it jauntily on his head. A gasp from the door drew their attention.

“Well done, lads.” Said a dark figure, clapping with impressed slowness. They stepped into the light. It was impossible to tell who they were as they constantly changed their faces. God smirked at them, grotesque on so many faces. A snarl erupted from most beings in the room as they stared forward, dragging a familiar human on a leash.

“Say goodbye. I’m taking Mathew to heaven for a bit. See, I’m curious,” drawled the deity. “How does one not fall in love with their predetermined soulmate? Mary Sue’s going to die alone.”

Flug bit at them, bagless and ruffled. He was straining to get away, and Black Hat made toward him. He stopped short as Flug was given a sudden electrical shock. He jumped, and subdued his attempts somewhat.

“Malphas. How did You charm him into loving a demon? Angels should be repulsed by your kind. Humans should fear you. Yet this mixture does neither.” They curled their lip. “ _Disgusting_.”

The room was still for another minute as God gloated. Then the seven sins shot a spell at them, synchronised to the point of it being uncanny. The deity screeched and let go of Flug, and gave Black Hat the time to shoot the cannon once more.

Screaming, the deity flashed away, screaming a warning that it would get them. Flug sank to the floor, and took in Black Hat’s appearance.

“Sir, you’re really hot when your dripping gold and shooting gods, did ya know that?” He said, before sinking face first into the soaked carpet and falling into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls validate my efforts


	12. Chapter 12

12

"So why does Flug collapse so often?" Pondered Star, glancing at the human sleeping gracelessly in a heap on the floor, smushing his face into the drenched carpet uncaringly. A wet sigh informed him that Flug was not listening.

A round of shrugs came from Black Hat, Dementia and 5.0.5 respectively. The blue bear swept up the dirtied scientist, and glared pointedly at each demon and hybrid in turn, looking at their filthiness in no hidden disgust.

"The bear is correct," said Black Hat leisurely, flicking his wrist and watching with morbid fascination as drops of blood scattered to the floor like raindrops. "May I suggest that we clean ourselves?"

The people in the room glanced at each other. True, none were as lavishly covered as the prince, but they were relatively soaked. Black Hat snapped his fingers, and the room righted itself. A whirlwind of water and soap twisted around him in a fabulous display of power. Blood siphoned off of him, and his clothes were cleaned and pressed. The whirlwind was sent to Dementia, then to 5.0.5 and Flug.

The others were left to cast their own cleaning spells.

Losers.

The silence that befell them afterwards, he knew, was a cover for the storm of anger emanating from the seven sins, Satan slightly more so. Whoops. Probably should have informed him of the whole angel and god business, but he could tell them all now.

"What. The. Astral. Plane." Hissed Satan, twitching. Taking note, the room emptied of henchmen and minions, each scuttling out in a display of fear. Some were more subtle about it. By this, one means that Dementia paused to blow a kiss at a statue, whilst Teddy hurried to the door and tripped out.

Twirling his ring on his finger, Black Hat feigned innocence. However, what with his evil demeanour and general ambience, he didn't quite pull off the look as well as, say, 5.0.5 could.

But that's just the thoughts of a humble author.

It didn't work for the sins either, and they stared down at him furiously, before Satan ripped open a portal to Hell. He lost himself in his fury.

"Get your pathetic Minions," he spat, fiery spittle flying gracefully into the air from his mouth. He gestured to the portal, anger growing at Black Hat's supposed calmness. "Now, damn you!"

The prince refused to acknowledge Satan's attempts, and merely inspected his newly repaired office. Ah, it still had some dust. The infernal bear could deal with that. He should get Asmodeus to take his orb to Hell, he didn't need Dementia-

"Blackie." Cut on Asmodeus, laying a claw on his arm. "If you stay here, Flug's going to die. You told us what his deity-ship told you. Surely, you cannot wish that upon your beloved?"

"That's not the issue," said Black Hat quietly, looking away from his elder. "He will die either way. And though I would go through the torture pits a thousand times over if he so much as thought of it, he cannot face it. He is so small and weak, but so dangerously smart."

He gazed at them, forlornness colouring his eyes with a wetness that wasn't quite tearful, but not stoic. He frowned, leaning on his cane and rubbing the ring on his finger gently. This was Flug's blood. He looked into the dark red, and nodded to himself, setting his resolve.

"But I will bring them to Hell. He enjoyed it there. He'll probably have to get used to the darkness again." Said the demon with a resigned tone, before inflating his droopy stance and whisking a cane from thin air.

Striding to the door, he paused, and coughed twice. Immediately, three minions plus his own arrived. Flug was barely stirring, still half dead. The Humana whined and fell straight back to sleep at the movement.

"Pack. We're going to Hell. Dementia, no salamanders. Understand me?" He growled, reference to the one time the crazy girl had decided that brining eleven salamanders to a formal event and thought putting them down a client's dress was hilarious. It was, of course, but he did have an image.

With speed that made his head spin, she had returned with a huge suitcase, bigger than her, and gazed at him adoringly, almost mocking him as she battered her eyelashes.

5.0.5 was slower, but he was packing for Flug, who did not give a damn about moving now or ever.

Snapping his fingers, and causing his business to resume as if he hadn't left, he strode to the portal. Beckoning the bear and Flug into the portal, a tight fear gripped at his throat. The feeling foreign, he paused, trying to identify it.

Then the ceiling crashed in, and Caliban stood up, wings distorted from his flight. The fact that Caliban found them was impressive, but his intentions less so.

The massive angel snagged away Flug, and the room found itself frozen in horror at the next few moments.

Firstly, there was a loud snap as Flug's head rolled back and he went limp. Black Hat felt his eyes widen in surprise, and narrow in rage and denial. Second, Caliban ripped apart his entire body single handed, and laughed. Intense feeling swallowed the fallen angel, and he threw himself at Caliban, whilst everyone else stepped away.

The third was omitted, as Black Hat did something too gruesome to depict in some innocent little writing. Suffice to say, Caliban was killed. Then he was consumed.

And then Black Hat beat what was left of his corpse until he stopped, and those unshed tears began to fall.

~~~

Letting himself go, the demon screamed as he crawled to the corpse of the man he loved. He cradled the body.

He whispered sweet nothings, trying to put the head that lolled about lifelessly back in place. He let tears fall, and tried to breathe life back into the corpse.

He wasn't making sense anymore. His words were Spanish, English and Old Daemon. He was being pulled away, but he clung on.

Someone tried to touch Flug, and his floodgates opened further, releasing waves that he had not known existed.

Screaming.

Crying.

And there was his precious Flug.

Oh how sweet was this human, gentle yet dangerous, sharp and soft. He sobbed.

Gently tugging the ring off of a dismembered arm, Black Hat clutched it, and the other beings in the room left him to cry.

Grief was something they had all felt.

~~~

"Where... am I?" Groaned Flug, forcing his eyes open. His hand felt naked, and he realised his ring was missing. And, for that matter, his clothes.

Looking around the dark and bare walls, the silence filled his ears unbearably. He hummed, and it was louder than a jet in the darkness.

Time does not pass here, he thought. Bored, he recited plane facts.

"A Concorde can break the- oh."

A demon was fiddling with a whip, the first living thing he'd seen in ages now. It dipped the whip into a bucket, and coated the leather in something that smoked slightly.

Then set it on fire.

"Oh my Hell." Flug whispered. Surely that was overkill? "Look, I know Black Hat and the seven sins. We don't need to do this!" He tried.

The demon chuckled darkly, gripping the handle tightly.

"That's what loads of you sinners say."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I know that lost of you have read this. I’m extremely grateful. I’m literally excited when I update. But unless you guys comment, I can’t tell if you like it or not. Kudos are great but I need these comments. They can be literally one word. Just please tell me what you think, berate me, praise me, just say ‘morp’, I don’t care. I will not update until people comment.
> 
> Ps; SWEARWORD ALERT WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO

“I know Malphas!” Choked Flug, agony licking over his left leg as it was gently prodded with a burning poker.

“Of _course_ you do,” snorted the demon in charge of him. How long had they been doing this? Who knew.

“I know Malphas, and I know Boho and Star and Teddy, please! I’ve been here, in Hell, before!” Whined Flug, writhing at the cool claw over his throat.

“No human knows of those minions,” Snarled the demon, hiding his confusion with anger. He shoved the poker to the side and settled for ripping at an arm with his teeth.

“Well I do! I can tell you what they look like!”

~~~

The demon cracked his knuckles, having just checked in for work. A newbie ran up to him, whimpering slightly.

"Sir, first Watchman, Sir!" He saluted, trembling in fear. The Watchman raised an eyebrow. Usually the new recruits were abnormally malicious. Annoying at times, but malicious sociopaths all the same.

"At ease, torturer. What's going on?" He asked gently. Was he given an old soul? No, newbies got new bloods.

"The man I was assigned-" he garbled, fear in his eyes- "I did my best. He just insisted that he was with Black Hat, and that he knew the sins, but he must be lying sir!"

Eyes widening, the Watchman grabbed the younger's shoulders.

"His name, boy?"

The newbie said nothing, scared.

"His. _NAME_?!"

"Mathew, but says he's called Dr. Flug Slys."

Oh Satan. The human engaged to the prince. Oh sweet Satan. The newbie had doomed them all. Unless they got that human out, the dark prince would kill them all in rage.

~~~

When Flug next opened his eyes, he wasn't in pain. That in itself was a miracle, with what he'd been through. Wincing, he glanced at his arm. Instead of being raw and bloody, it was pale and smooth, and when he drew his fingers over it tingled with pins and needles.

He stood, despite the screech of his knees, and took in his surroundings. Definitely still in Hell, with the oversized furniture. Looking over the edge of the extravagant bed he was on, he noted dark carpets. Why he noted them, he didn’t know. Probably because bloodstains would be easily hidden.

Flug slid down the bedsheets, carefully scaling the fabric until his feet rested upon the floor. He cursed the height of demons. Walking over to the door slowly, he tried to ignore the tightness of his neck, and how his back clicked. He pushed against the door, and felt the metal budge slightly. Pushing harder, it opened just enough for him to slip through.

He was in a hallway. Glancing down the length, the human reached to his face to rub at his eyes, and remembered his lack of facial coverage. Groaning, he reentered the room, and looked about for something to cover himself with. He found a hood and wrapped a length of cloth over his lower face. It would have to do for now.

His clothes were strange as well. He’d been dressed in a red shirt that reached below his knees, and the sleeves reached his elbows. A very loose pair of trousers hung dangerously low on his waist, black and warm. They’d been rolled up, and hemmed loosely.

Flug exited the room again, in search of somedemon to tell him what was going on. He was engaged to their prince, for goodness sake! Or should he say, _evilness_ sake?

He chuckled at his own joke, and continued to sneak down the hallway. Peering around the corner, he saw that corridor just as empty as the previous. As was the one after that. And the one after that. And the one- okay, you get the idea. The point is, the place was deserted.

However, as he traipsed past another door, he saw it was open. Flug peered in, and spotted someone vaguely familiar. He groaned at who it was.

“Meester Floog!” Antoinette gasped, putting a claw over her mouth in surprise. “You should be _reesting_. Beck to sleep whis you.”

Flug barely had time to react as she swept him off of the floor and into the bed he’d been in. She’d shadowstepped, and he’d felt no repercussions. That in itself was weird. Instead of questioning it, Flug allowed the succubus to tuck him in and swish out, flicking off the lights.

He was in Black Hat’s manor.

Black Hat’s manor in Hell.

What the _shit_.

Suddenly, a wave of tiredness flushed down his spine. He couldn’t move. His eyes fell shut, and Flug swan dived into sleep like a majestic goose.

~~~

When Black Hat had stopped breaking things and sobbing, he noticed that only four of the sins were still there. Apparently, Mammon, Leviathan and Belgefor had left to collect Flug from the torture pits. Black Hat felt useless. He couldn’t even retrieve his own _fiancé_ , let alone save him.

Whilst he was bundled gracelessly through the portal, he spotted Dementia sneaking away with Boho. Dear Satan, if she got pregnant, he _wasn’t_ paying her maternity leave. He strode through his manor (how did they actually open a portal in here? He’d placed spell blocks everywhere,) and snapped his fingers at his maid, who was backing out of a room. His bedroom, to be precise. Not that he used it, being a near immortal demon prince and all, but it was still a good place to mope and be generally evil.

“Antoinette!” He Snarled, trying to displace his discomfort and destroy his useless feelings. He failed. “Why were you in my room? It is the one place you are forbidden from, you annoyance.”

Antoinette merely smiled, and curtsied ever so sweetly. Of _course_ , she managed to show off her cleavage in just the right light whilst doing so. If she _really_ wanted that, she could see Asmodeus. She knew he wouldn’t take the bait.

“Meester Bleck Het! I was joost pooting Meester Floog to sleep!” She said calmly, flickering her eyelashes at him. Black Hat shoved her face away as he strode into the room, casting a shaft of light over the bed. A minuscule lump showed him where Flug was, as the human made no noise. Not even a heartbeat, or breathing. Not that he needed to, now that he was undead and all, but it was still strange to see him so motionless.

What was Flug now? Surely not human. Definitely not. Part angel, part demon, part soul. What a strange concept. Black Hat lay next to him, huge form dwarfing the human.

How strange it was. Not even an hour ago, he’d wept for his dead lover. Now he lay next to him, touching his icy skin as he slept. How strange.

“If you ever make me weep for you again, Flug, you shall regret it,” He whispered into the silence of the darkened room. The being next to him shifted and rolled over.

“Whatever you say, Jefecito.”

“What the hell Flug, you were awake?!”

The being propped himself up on an elbow. He stared into the dumbfounded face of his lover, and waggled his hand.

“So am I gonna get my ring back?” He questioned cheekily, and Black Hat threw the metal at his face.

“You are insufferable, you absolute mongrel of a creature,” he stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember what I said earlier? It still stands. Please please please please please please please please please please PLEASE just comment something. I don’t care how dumb it is, insult me or whatever, just comment! I need validation, okay? I will abandon this, even if it hurts me to.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's over. Thank you for your comments.

~~~~Fourteen: last chapter for this book.

  
If it were up to Black Hat, Flug would never leave the bedroom. If it were up to Flug, he would be running around outside yelling abuse at demons who didn't understand him. When it came down to it, Asmodeus was the one setting down ground rules.

That meant that Flug wasn't allowed outside to scream abuse, but Black Hat wasn't allowed to force the scientist into bed to rest. This, in turn, made each somewhat happier. However, it also meant that Flug was insatiable about his new body.

"So I'm dead."

"Yes."

"But I'm also partially immortal, because of what I did with Sir."

"... Yes?"

The events of the next few days were strange, to say in the least. Flug often found himself unable to do something he used to do with ease. For example, he was no longer corporeal enough to not slam into walls. That lead to him accidentally seeing far too much of Dementia doing something she shouldn't, or on one memorable occasion, falling into A certain maid in the shower.

Horrible moments indeed.

In turn, not being corporeal also brought up the subject of home. Flug couldn't return. Not as the amalgamation of entities he now was. Lucifer estimated him to be a third angel, a third demon and a third soul. Which, in all honesty, Flug took in stride.

~~~

"I'd expected you to have been panicking on the floor by now," muttered Star as they sat in the rather extravagant garden behind the manor. Sipping his tea, the minion disapprovingly stared down his nose at Teddy and Boho, who were rolling in the grass and smudging their shirts hideously.

"Well, I wear a paper bag on my head, and create weapons of mass destruction," Flug coolly stated. "So this isn't the strangest thing to happen to me." He sipped at his own concoction, and pulled a disgusted face. Black Hat had mixed it up, and it was one of the few things he could consume.

That didn't mean he had to like it.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come shopping with me," said the minion casually, pretending not to notice Flug gasping in excitement. Then dejectedly, the being deflated.

"Sir doesn't want me to leave the house most days," he muttered, "because I'm too weak, or because I can't trust demons to not kill me. Again. I don't have money anyway."

"Well, is lend you some if you really needed it, but it is proper to send one's minions on errands. And going from what I know of Black Hat, he's a stickler for tradition and social image," Star shrugged, and stood up as his friends rolled too close to a bed of particularly pretty plants.

"You two! Behave yourselves!" As per usual, the two looked up, and went straight back to whatever they had been doing. Namely, destroying things. "Well then, I suppose we'd best go ask Black Hat if you can accompany me to the market."

"The market?"

"Well, the shopping centres may be a bit... wild for you."

~~~

"But Siiiiirrr!" Whined Flug, rocking on his heels. The demon looked at him worriedly.

"I don't want you hurt!" He snapped, looking at the wall determinedly. He made the mistake of glancing at Flug, who sniffled slightly and lifted his bag to show off his lips. They trembled. "... Fine. But be back before the time the sky turns orangey yellow."

Leaping upon him, Flug thanked him and happily trotted to the door.

"Don't worry sir, Star is very responsible!"

~~~

Star was in fact, not very responsible.

"Oh Satan, Flug, check out this old book! It says it's cursed so that it only opens with a sacrifice. How much?" He glanced at the seller, an elderly demon who looked ready to die. He also looked like he longed for it.

"Four bucks," it rasped, and collected the currency shakily. Flug rolled his eyes and let his attention fall on a strange doll.

A few inches taller than his human self, it's features were blank, and its casing was a strong looking material. He touched it, and watched as he lifted its arm. It had joints everywhere, and was a pale blue, so pale it was almost white. It even had eyes, dark blue and bright black.

"That's gonna be ten bucks, if ya want it," muttered the old demon. Flug looked over to Star. The demon sighed and put the doll in his bag, and glared at his companion in mock anger.

"Rob me blind, why don't ya," he joked good naturedly. Flug smiled, and promised him food. They left the stall, and came up to a stall selling edibles.

"What do you want, Flug?" Star asked, peering over the produce. Flug thought hard. What could he eat, anyway? What had his jefe said about food?

He snapped his fingers, and pointed to a red and pink fruit speckled with blues. It was pear shaped, and he knew it was one thing he could actually stand the taste of.

"Two of those please!" He cheerily asked, and shelled out the correct change for Star. They sat next to a fountain and bit into their fruit, simultaneously making noises of agreement. Whatever the fruits were, they were delicious.

Glancing to the sky, Flug patted at his friend urgently.

"We're going to be late home!"

~~~

The two collapsed on the floor of the hallway, panting with exertion. Well, Star panted. Flug didn't need to breathe.

They smirked at each other and lay next to the wall, not bothering to stand up. They lay there in silence, until it was time for the minions to leave for their masters' homes.

As they exchanged goodbyes, Dementia showed off a bit. She scaled the wall and dropped down onto Boho's shoulder. She sat there, before kissing him soundly and jumping to the floor, scampering away and cackling madly. Boho was left to garble excuses.

After they'd finally left, Flug turned to Black Hat. He motioned to be lifted, and the demon picked him up, smirking at his expression.

"When are we going to get married?" Flug asked, snuggling into the newfound warmth. Another thing that came with being undead; he was constantly freezing. It made for a right old laugh when 5.0.5 hand tried to cuddle him and gotten a shock of coolness. The bear had scampered off, offended, and went to clean with Antoinette.

The succubus had some boundaries, at least.

"Well, Demons tend to remain engaged for a period of, hm, two weeks. I know it may seem short, but getting married in the demon world comes after several years of courting. Usually." The demon avoided his gaze and continued. "Anyway, what brought this on? Are you that eager?"

Flug nodded, half sarcastically, half with true intention. Black Hat widened his eye slightly, and fixed his already immaculate monocle, coughing to clear his oesophageal passage. He looked down at his not-so-human mate, and saw only love in his eyes.

"Well, we could potentially do next weekend?"

"Oh! Who's going to plan it anyway?"

"Lucifer, probably, and Asmodeus will take care of the honeymoon. You know Lucy takes... PRIDE, in his work," if Black Hat nudged him any harder, Flug would fall to the floor. Instead, he made a gagging sound at the pun.

"Okay. That's around ten days," Flug nodded thoughtfully. He frowned. "What will we wear? Oh god, what will we WEAR?!"

As Flug began to rush about, panicked and flustered as he squawked about arrangements. Black Hat rolled his eye and picked up an old fashioned phone. He had a few calls to make.

~~~

"No! He can't go out without his frickin' bouquet!" Screeched Lucifer, moments before the ceremony. He ran behind a screen and pulled the 'bride' out. "How is he meant to look perfect without it?"

If you asked most of the other demons in the room, Flug did look perfect. Dressed in royal blues and deep purples, he was swathed in a long navy veil. He wore shoes so shiny they looked like polished meteorite and fresh cream, and he wasn't wearing a covering over his face beside the veil.

Flug twitches, and ran a hand over his face. A ceremony in front of all of Hell. A marriage between two creatures. Oh Satan, he couldn't got out there! He looked a mess, he knew it. The clothes were far too rich, he knew it.

A heavy bundle of flowers was pushed into his hands, and he was pushed in front of a mirror. As his veil was adjusted, and his jacket tightened around his waist, he looked deep into his own eyes. Though they were red, he no longer despised them. His Snow White hair was tied in elaborate knots, and there were forget me nots and violets twisted into it.

So, all in all, he looked like royalty. And with what he'd done to get there, he felt it too. He stood by the door nervously, and felt Dementia link arms with him.

"I'm giving you away," she explained, smile on her face. "Because you are my family, and I think family should do this together."

...Flug wasn't going to cry. Not yet.

~~~

Thousands of demons turned to stare at him as he traversed the aisle, and he tried to keep his blush down. At least, until he remembered they couldn't see his face under the veil. He beamed, and felt Dementia let him go as he stepped up to the altar.

Unfortunately for him, it looked rather sacrificial.

Ignoring it, he turned to Black Hat and felt a smile weave its way onto his face. His veil was lifted, and suddenly the lights blinded him. He tried not to blink too much, and kept his smile wide.

Black Hat tossed him a grin as well. He was dressed in all black, with only a few dashes of greenish blue.

"We are gathered here today," Lucifer boomed suddenly, "to celebrate the union..."

~~~

An hour of preaching later, they finally exchanged vows. Flug stumbled over his words slightly, but made it to the end. Black Hat was smooth throughout all of his, but eventually the torturous speaking was finished.

"In the name of the seven sins, I pronounce you mates for life. Go crazy," finished Belgephor.

The entire population of Hell cheered wildly as the newlyweds embraced and kissed. Flug pulled away first, and burst out laughing and crying. He leapt into his husbands arms, and was carried out of the hall.

~~~

The two spun on the dance floor, eyes on each other as they swung, oblivious to those who watched.

"I've never seen him happier," murmured Asmodeus, wiping his wet eyes. Dementia looked up, and nodded.

"I was about to say the same about Flug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a third enstallment, comment; (YAS Flug!)
> 
> If you don't, comment (no thanks)
> 
> If you think I need help, comment, (Gurl go to sleep)
> 
> But please comment and tell me what you think. And what you want. I take your suggestions seriously!

**Author's Note:**

> We're soaring  
> Flying  
> There is not pit of hell  
> I can't reach!


End file.
